June 4th
by K9 Informant
Summary: "You were fun while you lasted. Short lived. Full of words of hot, juicy and entertaining horniness. For once in my life, I can say that I enjoyed reading. You've changed me, oh godly fan fiction. You will be dearly miss you, random musing of passionate teens and young adults." "I will miss the youthfulness of these stories!" "At least I still have you, Icha Icha."


**Author's note: This story was previously named "Rated MA". And I have no idea why it was deleted. Did this violate the guidelines? Can someone tell me _how _this violated the rules? Cause damn, I've been sitting at the computer and staring at the screen for an hour now and I still don't get how this violated the damn rules.**

**Warning; This is an crackfic. OOC-ness up ahead. This may or may not contain certain elements that may be rude to certain people. ...If there are any. Tomatoes pelting must be kept to the minimum.**

**Viewer discretion is advised. You may now rape the husband.**

**If you are already offended, I apologize for no such intention was meant in the making of this fanfiction.**

**...No ninjas were harmed in the making of this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Do I look like I do?**

**Petition at the end for anyone who cares :)**

* * *

_"__Please note we would like to clarify the content policy we have in place since 2002. Follows the Fiction Rating system ranging from Fiction K to Fiction M. Although Fiction Ratings goes up to Fiction MA, since 2002 has not allowed Fiction MA rated content which can contain adult/explicit content on the site. Only accepts content in the Fiction K through Fiction M range. Fiction M can contain adult language, themes and suggestions. Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature are considered Fiction MA and have not been allowed on the site since 2002." _Sasuke read aloud the notice that was placed up on, and received various different responses.

"No! Where will I get my fix of lemons?" cried out Jiraiya, sobbing as kneeled on the floor and mourned the loss of great stories as Tsunade laughed at his expense, taking another gulp of sake.

"Finally! It's so degrading for us kunoichi!" Tenten cheered joyfully, earning a jab in the ribs from Sakura who raised an elegantly plucked pink brow at her.

"Like you don't enjoy what they write about you and Ne-ji~" Sakura practically purred to her brown-haired friend, smirking devilishly. Occasionally gesturing over to the cool brown-haired Hyuuga at the corner. A blush crept onto Tenten's cheeks and she shook her head in denial shouting, "N-no! And you're one to talk! It isn't like you don't wish what they write about you and Sasuke are true!"

"Wha_—"_

"It's not like this would affect me much anyway... I rarely get any action at all!" Ino huffed, crossing her arms, "It's either with dog boy or Mr. Pineapple Head over there!"

"Heh, troublesome woman. I'd rather be with Temari than you." the newly dubbed "Mr. Pineapple Head", lazing on the ground. His best friend, Chouji, was beside him, snacking on another bag of chips.

* * *

_Somewhere in Sunagakure..._

Temari sneezed.

"Bless you," Gaara told his sister and she nodded to him. Their brother was at a corner in the room looking as if he had just seen a ghost.

"What! How could they do this to me! Do they hate me so much?" Kankuro cried out in despair, punching the ground with his bare fists. His elder sister shook her head, smirking.

"What is it, Kankuro?" Temari questioned, curiosity getting the better of her. The puppet user showed her the recent notice that was put up, mentioning the rule that everyone apparently forgot or had no idea of.

"Hah! Serves you right for reading these before you're of age!" shouted the kunoichi smugly.

"But now you can't read them too." Kankuro answered. Realization dawned on the blonde wind mistress, her teal eyes went wide in horror and all the colour was drained from her face, leaving it as pale as sheet.

"...Shit."

And Gaara wondered why his two siblings were moping around for the rest of the day.

* * *

"What! Are you saying she's better than me?" Ino shrieked at the boy, seething.

"I didn't say that, troublesome," Shikamaru sighed.

"Hmph! I've rather do it with Sai than you!" Ino scowled.

"Did you say something Miss Gorgeous?" Sai asked, his head tilted to the side to show confusion.

"Eh, teme, now they can't write those weird stuff about us!" Naruto cheered, celebrating by doing a silly little dance.

"Hn."

"Teme! Say something!"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, the blond was getting on his nerves...

"Gah! I had it with you!"

Looking at her crush, Hinata's face turned scarlet as she mumbled to herself, "B-but n-now I-I c-can't r-read th-those t-things about N-Naruto and me."

"Did you say something Hinata-chan?" Naruto questioned, their faces mere inches away from each other. Noticing, their close proximity, Hinata fainted. Seeing the Hyuuga heiress faint, the blond turned hysterical, screaming "I killed Hinata-chan! Neji is going to kill me! Hiashi is going to kill me! Ah!"

The blond's loud shrieking getting on his nerves, the annoyed last Uchiha punched his best friend on the head, _hard_. Knocking the guy out instantly.

Kurenai and Asuma were at one side of the room, mourning the loss of several fanfiction that were writtened about them that they enjoyed.

"You were fun while you lasted. Short lived. Full of words of hot, juicy and entertaining horniness. For once in my life, I can say that I enjoyed reading. You've changed me, oh godly fan fiction. You will be dearly miss you, random musing of passionate teens and young adults who are fans of the series of Naruto." Kiba said, solemnly, receiving a couple of weird glances from part of the Konoha 12.

"What." Sakura said, a tad bit incredulous.

"You aren't making any sense, Kiba." Shino stated logically. "The fan fiction wouldn't be able to hear you_—"_

"I will miss the youthfulness of these stories!" Lee cried out, facing the sunset, rivulets of youthful tears streaming down his cheeks. Gai did the same thing as his carbon copy as they embraced each other youthfully. Their team mate, Neji, looked on from a distance and sighed in exasperation.

"Lee!" =

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Le_—"_The man with the thick eyebrows was stopped when he saw his hip rival enter the room.

"Kakashi!" Gai shouted to the silver-haired genius from among the chaos. The masked jounin proceeded to look up from his book and answered with a bored tone, "Hm? Did you say something?"

"I expected nothing less from my eternal rival! You're so "hip" and "cool"!"

"Hm? Did you say something?"

"Gah! Kakashi! Why must you be so "hip" and coo—"

"Hey, Kakashi, you might want to look at this." The raven eyed student of the Yondaime's protégé called out. The copy ninja coolly walked over to the Uchiha's side and read the notice. His bored and lazy expression was quickly replaced with a look of utter dismay before shouting in frustration, eye wide in horror.

"At least I still have you, Icha Icha." He cried in a corner, cradling and hugging his precious orange book to his chest tightly, a couple of tears beginning to leak from his steel grey eyes.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Otogakure..._

"Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto called the snake sannin, who was peacefully sleeping on his king-sized bed. The spy then proceeded to push his glasses higher up on the bridge of his nose.

"Yessss?" The snake sannin answered his assistant impatiently.

"You might want to read this, it's urgent, Orochimaru-sama."

"What's so important that you have to wake me from my slumber_—__" _

_"What isss thisss! They can't do thisss! How can I get my fix of hot, passionate sssexy time of Sssasuke-kun? I demand they revoke this rule!" _screamed long haired raven.

"Orochimaru-sama, there's a petition going on to revoke this rule_—__"_

"What! Why didn't you say this earlier! Help me sign it!" boomed the student of the late Sandaime Hokage.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." quickly replied the bespectacled teen as he got to work.

Screams of fury could be heard all over Otogakure, and all Oto shinobi knew better than to disturb their lord.

* * *

**Author's note: End. Review? xD**

**So there's this notice going around, dated June 4th. Anyone seen it? I bet everyone did. According to the notice, people's hardwork, sweat and tears will be taken down because it isn't rated K to M. So all those beloved stories, definitely over 100,000, will be permanently deleted. And some of these author's don't have a back up! So, if you're against this, I suggest you guys go to these website and sign the petition instead of sitting on your bums doing nothing.**

www. change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#

** Come support our cause! We have cookies! **


End file.
